


Bookstore

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin buys a book for a project but meets Michael in the process who works at the bookstore. Eventually Gavin finishes the project and no longer needs to buy books, but he keeps returning to the store just to see Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another fifty bucks was about to go down the drain. Gavin could feel it as soon as he entered the bookstore, heading for the textbook section. He'd picked up an extra class that semester, so it was his own fault really, but still. The teacher had demanded he get the updated version of a textbook, and that meant he'd have to buy it new. It was why he was at the closest bookstore after all, if he had to blow a fifty on a new book, well that's what he had to do.

Or at least he would, if he could find it. He scoured the textbook section for the title he was looking for, not seeing it anywhere. Standing up straight, he looked for an employee to help him, scowling when he couldn't tell. Everyone wore normal clothes at that store, only a lanyard around their necks signified them as employees, so it was a bit difficult to tell. "Can I help you?" Gavin spun around at the voice, and was greeted with the sight of a man about his age looking at him. He was a little shorter, but thicker, Gavin couldn't tell if it was muscles or chubbiness as he was wearing a long sleeve shirt which hid his frame. His hair was a mop of auburn curls, falling into his face cutely, a couple over his glasses until he brushed them away. He was cute, utterly cute, though he looked a bit annoyed. Possibly because Gavin had just been staring at him this whole time.

The slightly taller man coughed and looked away, flushing a bit. "Ah, sorry, yes. I'm looking for Cinematography: Theory and Practice, the newest edition." He glanced down at the man's lanyard, noting his name was Michael, before looking away again, not wanting to make the man any angrier. The man seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "I think we just got a new shipment in a couple days ago. Gimme a sec to check." he went off, leaving Gavin to wait around awkwardly, the man quietly chastising himself for checking Michael out so blatantly.

The other returned after a few minutes, holding a book that looked a little beat up. "Here you are, sir." Michael said as he handed it to Gavin, the other looking at it a little surprised. "Not that I really care, but is there a reason this seems a little, ehm, messed up?" Michael acted like he was surprised, looking at the book. "Oh dear, I guess I was just so preoccupied thinking about this hot British dude that totally checked me out that I fuckin dropped it or something. Guess that means you get a discount. I'll ring you up." The shorter man winked at him and Gavin blushed darkly, utterly shocked. He followed Michael in a bit of a daze, only half-noticing when the book rang up for a much more affordable thirty dollars, still totally flabbergasted that the cute clerk had done such a thing.

He was only brought back to reality when Michael was handing him a bag that held his book, smirking at him. "Hope to see you again sometime." the cute man said, and Gavin smiled shyly. "Sure." he murmured before all but rushing out of the store, smile spreading across his face as he rushed down the sidewalk, utterly happy.

* * *

 

He spent the next two weeks trying to figure out how to see the curly-haired cutie again, until Geoff reminded him that it was a bookstore. Gavin flushed with embarrassment but thanked his roommate for the reminder, rushing off almost instantly to head for the store. As he headed in, he immediately scanned for that lovely head of curls, pouting when he didn't see it. He pretended to browse a little, waiting to see if Michael was maybe in the back and he'd just missed him.

"Can I help you, sir?" a familiar voice made him turn and he couldn't stop the stupid smile when he saw the handsome man he'd been looking for smirking at him. "You've got bad timing, you know. I just got back from break." Michael said, and Gavin chuckled shyly. "That's alright, it's enough to see you again. Ah, I mean... I... I'm looking for a book." he gave up on his half-assed flirt, making Michael laughed a little. "Back to business. Okay. Any details?"

Gavin frantically searched his mind for a book title, before blabbing out "Fifty shades of gray! Oh god no, I mean um, Shades of Gray." Michael was looking at him oddly, giggling a little under his breath before going to search for the book. Gavin was a dark red, utterly humiliated by himself. The curly-haired man came back with a book, one the Brit hadn't even knew existed. "This it?" Michael asked, giving him a playful look, one that said he didn't believe the man wanted the book in his hands for a second.

"Yep. Perfect. Thanks so much." Gavin nodded and hurried off to a register, Michael chuckling at his antics and letting a fellow employee check the other out, waving him goodbye when the man tried to peek back at him subtly. The brunette ended up fleeing the store with red cheeks once again, having gotten no farther with the beautiful bookstore clerk that had him in a tizzy for the past two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a couple days before Gavin came again, but Michael wasn't there that time. He sulked as he bought a kitschy book from the clearance rack, feeling guilty for going there with only the man on his mind. He came in a few days later, pleased to see the clerk he wanted, but he was unfortunately placed at a register, on cashier duty that day. Gavin spent a good ten minutes browsing nearby, glancing at the man every so often. Michael caught him every time, and he'd flash him a smile and a little wave, making him flush and walk away for a minute before wandering back over.

After a bit more browsing, Gavin picked up a random book and headed to the line. A couple people were in front of him, one woman behind him. He waited patiently, excited to see Michael up close. But he hadn't thought of the fact that the man wasn't the only cashier working. Two others were checking out people, and were just about done. He panicked, and pretended to duck out of line to look at a rack of bookmarks, slipping behind the woman who had lined up after him. It worked, and he was lucky enough to get Michael as his cashier, walking up with a bright smile.

"That desperate to see me, eh? Cute." Michael was smiling at him fondly, and Gavin could've died happy right then. "I'm just here for a book, don't be so full of yourself, Michael." he retorted, but the lovestruck on his face betrayed him. "Sure, sure. So cash or charge?" Gavin handed him his debit card, and the man glanced at it before swiping it. "Gavin, is it? It's about time I knew the name of my cute little stalker." The brunette looked a bit worried but Michael was still smiling. "I'm joking, dummy, you're not a stalker. As far as I know." The Brit laughed sheepishly, looking more calm. He took his bag and card back, about to leave before stepping back. "Actually, I'd like this too." he grabbed a chocolate bar from the little display near the register and set it in front of Michael.

The curly-haired man scanned it and Gavin paid for it. When the shorter man went to hand it to him Gavin put a hand up to stop him. "Nah, that's yours. Bye Michael!" he hurried out of the store, smiling foolishly. Michael was a bit surprised, but happy, setting the candy to the side and giggling to himself. "Like a crushing schoolgirl." he mumbled under his breath, but there was no denying how pleased he looked.

* * *

 

They continued this silly exchange for weeks, Gavin coming in multiple times a week now and almost always leaving with a new book and a red face. Michael finally got him to actually converse a little, found out they were both going to the same college, Gavin for cinematography and Michael for engineering. Gavin was here on a student visa, and lived in a shared house with a couple who were both majoring in the arts. They each had their own floor, so it was like his own little apartment.

Their talks were soon growing a little limited, so Michael took matters into his own hands. On the latest book Gavin bought, he'd slipped his number inside, with a cute little note to call him. When Gavin hadn't called by the next time he visited, Michael just thought he hadn't had a chance to read the new book yet. Though it was weird he was buying another, he scribbled his number inside again. He did it with every book the man bought for the next two weeks, feeling a little more upset each time he saw Gavin come in and there'd been no contact.

By the next time Gavin came in, Michael was sour, no longer feeling the flirtiness he had every other time. Gavin was probably just a playboy, who liked to play shy and get any dumb clerk he could fool into flirting with him. He probably returned all those books whenever Michael wasn't around. Michael had convinced himself of this so much that when the brit came in again, he scowled at him, heading to the back when the man tried to strike up a conversation.

Gavin didn't quite get it, and waited around for the man to return. Michael did after a little bit, sighing when he saw the brit waiting around like a puppy. "Hi Michael!" He greeted him with a sweet smile, but recieved now kind greeting in return. "I'm not playing around with you anymore, Gav. I'm onto you." Michael's eyes were narrowed, glaring harshly at the other. Gavin's smile fell, a concerned frown on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I wrote my number on every fucking book you've bought in the past couple weeks and you haven't called at all. So clearly you're not as interested in me as you act." Gavin paled, realizing just how upset Michael was and knowing perfectly well why he'd missed his number. "Michael, no, I can explain! Well, actually it's sort of hard to explain without... how about I just show you. When do you get off work?"

The auburn-haired man narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out of Gavin was being truthful or not. When he thought about it, it was a little silly to think of the brit as some sort of playboy, when the man had to practically get forced into conversation. "I get off in two hours." he answered when he'd finished mulling it over. Gavin nodded, blushing a little. "Alright then, I'll be back in two hours, and I'll show you why I didn't call. Please wait for me, okay?" Michael sighed but agreed, and Gavin left without buying a book for the first time Michael could ever recall.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two hours seemed to almost drag by as Michael lazed about, only half-focused on work. He'd been wondering just what Gavin had to show him, and if would really explain it all. All he could do was wait for the answer. When two hours passed, Michael clocked out and headed outside to wait for Gavin. The man showed up only a couple minutes late, mumbling an apology.

"Follow me." he murmured, heading off down the sidewalk. Michael did just that, the two walking for a couple blocks before reaching a small townhouse, heading onto the porch. Gavin pulled out a key and Michael looked at him oddly. "Is this your house? Are you trying to fucking pull something on me, Gavin?" The brunette looked frantic now, shaking his head no furiously. "I swear Michael, I'm not pulling anything! Please believe me! Besides, you could probably take me anyways." he let out a little nervous laugh as Michael settled down.

"True. Okay, whatever, let's get on with it." Gavin nodded, unlocking the door and letting Michael in. It looked relatively normal, a tiny hallway leading off to a few different rooms. The curly-haired man followed Gavin as the man headed into one, his eyes going wide as the Brit flicked on the lights.

It was a living room, small but cozy. A TV, couch, end tables, the normal living room typicals. What wasn't so typical were the stacks upon stacks of books, littering every once-clean surface in the room. He walked over to one, glancing at the titles. Each one was a book Michael had sold him. He turned and looked at Gavin, who was blushing brightly, looking at a stack and fiddling with a book. "Truth be told, I'm not much of a reader. But uh, I felt a bit guilty coming in to see you without buying something. I'll read them all, really! It'll just take me some time... I'm not even finished with Shades of Gray yet."

Michael was staring at him, shocked. His cheeks started to turn red and a smile spread across his face. "You fucking moron, you could've just asked me out, you know? I showed you I was interested from the start." He walked over and hugged Gavin, who was laughing at his own idiocy. "I was never good at flirting." was his only half-assed excuse, and Michael laughed, smiling up at the British twit. "I guess you're good enough, no?" and with that he kissed him. 

As Gavin kissed back, he couldn't help but agree.


End file.
